Vzpoura krále Lokiho
by Amratin
Summary: Králem Asgardu se stal Loki. I přes jeho moudré panování a nejlepší úmysly se ho snaží obyvatelé říše zbavit. On však přijde s plánem, jež mu má zachovat jak království tak zdravou kůži. Jeho plán má ale jednu trhlinu.
1. Stvořitel

**Prolog, neboli kapitola, která mnoho nezasahuje do děje příběhu, ale ozřejmí některá dále užívaná fakta. Kdo se prologem nechce zabývat, ať počká si na další kapitolu.**

Thorovi byl dán Mjölnir, kterým může jak ničit, tak tvořit. V životě ho však nikdo neviděl použít sdělený nástroj jinak než jako zbraň. Kladivo má vlastně jen omezené využití. Jedinou praktickou věc, na niž si nevlastní bratr vzpomněl, představovalo zatloukání hřebíků. A vidět vládce bouře, jak zatlouká hřebíky. Ta myšlenka mu okamžitě začala cukat koutky.

Loki se rozhodl pro obrovský počin. Pokud se mu podaří všechno, jak si usmyslel, už by ho nic nemohlo zastavit. Možná. Jeden si nemůže být nikdy jistý. Nechtěl jen tak sedět se založenýma rukama a čekat až si pro něho přijde jeho noční můra. Musel přijít na způsob, jakým by mu mohl konkurovat. Thanos shromažďoval nekonečnou moc, která se nacházela v drahokamech.

Musel existovat nějaký způsob, jak by se dal takový kámen vytvořit. Malekithovi se něco podobného povedlo, vytvořil obávanou sílu, kterou by chtěl každý uzurpátor vládnout. Teď jen přijít, jak na to. Měl vlastně nejlepší předpoklady pro to, aby to dokázal. Znal řadu kouzel, měl trpělivost, odhodlání a hlavně obrovskou knihovnu, kde se dalo najít takřka všechno.

Na stole měl otevřenou knihu potřísněnou různými chemikáliemi. Asi nebyl první, kdo se pokoušel vařit z jejích návodů. Nenašel přesný postup, to mu bylo jasné od začátku. Od učebnice alchymie mohl očekávat hlavně transmutace. Překvapivě objevil legendu o vzniku Aetheru. Zajímalo ho, jak by mohl něco tak abstraktního svázat do hmotné formy.

„Co děláš?" zeptal se hlas za jeho zády.

Vládce na chvíli zkameněl. Nikdo tu neměl být. Pracovnu zamkl. Vychladl a pomalu se otočil. Díval se na mladíka.

„Snad jsem tě nezaskočil," chlapec se dychtivě vydal ke stolu.

„Thomasi, neříkal jsem ti, že se takhle zjevovat nemáš? Už bys mohl mít rozum," napomenul ho strýc.

„Ale taky po mně pořád chceš, abych trénoval," zazubil se Tom.

„Tak si straš své rodiče. U mě nejdřív zaklepej."

„Stejně bys mě neslyšel," namítal mladík, teď opřený bokem o stůl hleděl na svého příbuzného. „Ještě jsi mi neřekl, co děláš," nezapomněl připomenout.

„Takový menší projekt. To by tě nezajímalo."

„Mě se jen tak lehce nezbavíš," usmál se chlapec.

„Neměl by ses zrovna teď učit nebo prohánět holky?" muž chtěl mít klid.

„Mohl bych ti pomoct, jestli chceš."

„Nejvíc bys mi pomohl, kdyby sis někam sedl, mlčel a hlavně mě nerušil. Na, tady máš něco na čtení," podal mu rozevřenou učebnici.

„To není anglicky," brblal hoch.

„Tak to mě vážně mrzí," pronesl ironicky.

„Já ti tady překážím, viď?" Tom založil ruce na hrudníku.

Kouzelník ztrácel rovnováhu. „Snažím se tu o něco hodně důležitého, tak tě prosím, abys mě na chvíli nechal na pokoji. Je to tak těžké to pochopit? Někdy se chováš jako tvůj otec."

„To bude asi tím, že jsme příbuzní."

„Prostě si někde sedni a zkus se něčím zabavit," vytrhl mu knihu. Listoval, dokud nenašel nějaký návod. „Proměň žábu v rampouch," přečetl.

„Cože? Větší blbost jsem v životě neslyšel," mladík na něho vrhl nevěřícný pohled.

„Dej se do práce," vrazil mu svazek zpátky do otevřené dlaně a vrátil se ke svému úkolu.

„Kde mám asi tak sehnat žábu?" nedal se odbít učeň.

„Tady asi ne. Poraď si."

Tom něco odbroukl a zmizel. Konečně měl na chvíli klid. Zapálil hořák a postavil nad něj kádinku s mléčnou tekutinou. Když měla kapalina skvělé vlastnosti pro uchování tvaru neustále se hroutící klenby, mohla být ideálním hmotným médiem pro sílu, kterou do ní chtěl vložit. Aby se dílo podařilo, musel obětovat něco ze sebe. Co by asi tak mohl postrádat?

„Pořád si myslím, že to je naprostá pitomost. A teď jsem ještě unesl ropuchu. Co když měla rodinu? Určitě ji budou postrádat," synovec se vrátil. Král se na něho jen nevraživě podíval.

„Co děláš?" začal opět chlapec. Muž si těžce oddechl. „Přivádím roztok k varu." Teď by klidně nechal obětovat toho prudiče. „Co to je dneska s tebou? Jindy nejsi tak hovorný," podvolil se k rozhovoru.

„Jsem strašně nadšený. Přišel mi dopis ze školy. Přijali mě na vysokou," student byl radostí bez sebe. Rozpřáhl ruce do vzduchu, že málem upustil obojživelníka.

„To je báječné. Moc gratuluji. Kam půjdeš?" zajímal se strýc.

„Půjdu na uměleckou. Chtěl bych se stát hercem."

Dospělý se na okamžik zarazil, pak se však začal smát: „Otce klepne." Představil si, jak asi mohl bratr zareagovat na zprávu svého syna. Náhle se uklidnil, když si všiml odhodlaného výrazu svého společníka. Svoje rozhodnutí by byl schopen obhájit proti všem. „Jsem rád, že ses dostal, kam jsi chtěl. Bude z tebe herec. Aspoň budu mít důvod pro návštěvu Ameriky. Teda jestli mě pozveš na nějaké své představení."

„Určitě," Tom se vrhl ke svému příbuznému a silně ho objal.

„Jen to s tím nadšením nepřeháněj. Nezapomněl jsi na svůj úkol?" snažil se kluka zchladit. Ten se však vesele otočil ke svému pracovnímu místu a začal si pobrukovat. I panovníka nakazil svou náladou a také si velmi tiše prozpěvoval při práci. Před časem ho bytná pozvala do divadla. Zbyl ji totiž jeden volný lístek, protože někdo onemocněl a ona už vůbec nevěděla koho jiného vzít. Kolikrát ji vrátil zpátky s nepořízenou, ale ona se nevzdávala. Pod podmínkou, že mu sníží nájemné za další měsíc, přijal.

„Co takhle něco veselejšího?" navrhl společník z druhé strany místnosti. Okamžitě spustil Defying Gravity. Strašně nakažlivá písnička. Po chvíli se opravdu přidal i povzbuzený vládce. Jeho hlas měl nádhernou barvu a dokázal se pochlubit i ucházejícím rozsahem. Ztlumil plamen. Pomalu vkládal zelené prameny své magie do kapaliny. Průběžně míchal a přitom si stále zpívali. Látka začala houstnout. Postupně se více a více musel soustředit na melodii, kterou si prozpěvovali. Asi to fungovalo. Přestal zpívat. Odstavil nádobu. Když obsah trochu vychladl, přelil polovinu do filtrační nádoby. Kdyby se něco nepovedlo, zachoval alespoň vzorek. Produkt na chvíli vystavil chladu.

Odkašlal si. „Jak jsi na tom?" zeptal se kolegy. Pohled stále fixoval na svůj produkt.

„Nijak zvlášť. Je tu moc velké teplo na rampouch. Žábě se rozpustila přední noha. Musel jsem kolem ní vytvořit mikroklima. Jsem vyčerpaný. Nemohl jsi mi vybrat větší trest."

„Naštěstí má ještě tři nohy. Už s tím můžeš přestat."

Tom nadšeně nechal obojživelníka proměnit do původní podoby a přidal se ke strýci. „Co to je?"

„To je kámen rytmu," tvůrce ho vzal opatrně mezi prsty.

„Hm, zajímavý," mladík vůbec nevěděl, o co šlo. „Proč je růžový?"

Panovník pozvedl jedno obočí a podíval se přímo do očí svého společníka. Vážně? Tohle byla první otázka, která napadla jeho synovce? On tady vytvořil největší div devíti světů a jeho zajímá barva.

Rytmus. Takhle si na něho nikdo nepřijde. Nejde jenom o hudbu. Ovládáním rytmu může komukoli znepříjemnit hybnost. Bez správné rytmizace nemůže být provedení pohybu efektivní. Nikdo by se k němu nepřiblížil, nevytáhl na něho zbraň. Sebevětší síla může být k ničemu, když nepovede k požadovanému záměru. Mohl by klidně i rozhodit funkci srdce. Mohl by změnit frekvenci mozkových vln. Jak by mohl být zlý.

Nejen osoby fungují na frekvencích. Může ovládat světlo, zvuk, kapaliny, vzduch, planety, hvězdy, celé galaxie. Pokud se však bude držet čistého rytmu a z něho vycházející harmonie, mohl by stvořit, co by chtěl a udržel by vše v chodu. V tom malém kameni se skrýval obrovský potenciál.

Díval se přísně na nehodného člověka. „Protože vesmír je sladký a růžový." Na hloupou otázku, hloupá odpověď.

Nedaleko se hrozivě zablesklo. Oba se podívali směrem, odkud vyšlo světlo. Mladík pobledl. „Radši už půjdu," prohlásil.

„Jen běž," prohodil nepřítomně strýc a ihned začal uklízet. Bratr nemusel vidět nic z toho, co tu prováděl. Po chvíli uslyšel hrozivé lomcování klikou zamčených dveří. „Vím, že tam jsi. Otevři," Thor zuřil.

„Neotevřu, dokud se neuklidníš," zařval, aby ho bratr uslyšel přes vlastní vyvádění. Vládce se snažil ještě vyvětrat výpary, které se nahromadily v místnosti. Lahvičku ještě teplou uzamkl do stolu a kámen schoval do kapsy. Jednal metodicky. Nemusel nikam spěchat, nechtěl se setkat s nevybouřeným bratrem.

Na druhé straně najednou nastalo ticho. „Thore?" panovník poslouchal u dveří. Nic se neozvalo. Pomalu otočil klíčem v zámku a už se chystal vzít za kliku, když se dveře rozrazily dokořán. Dovnitř vběhl hromovládce a pořád ještě zadržoval dech. Loki s výhružným klidem zavřel, založil si ruce na hrudníku a čekal, jak to bratr dlouho vydrží. Vadilo mu, jak se neurvale choval. Alespoň že nerozbil dveře tím svým kladivem.

Jakmile se bratr nadechl, okamžitě mu skočil do řeči velmi klidným a kultivovaným způsobem: „Víš, že jsem stál těsně za dveřmi. Mohl jsi mě zranit. Kolik ti je, že se takhle chováš?"

„Kde je?" vyrazil ze sebe napomenutý.

„Kdo?"

„Nedělej, že o ničem nevíš. Vždycky, když má nějaký problém, jde za tebou."

„Kdo? Mluv jasně," vytáčel ho bratrův styl řeči.

„Tom, přece."

„Není tady. Podíval ses doma?"

„Heimdall říkal něco jiného," nedal se Thor.

Neměl toho šmíráka rád. Kdyby si aspoň nechal všechno pro sebe, jenže on musí mít za svoji vrbu zrovna tu nejméně vhodnou osobu. „Byl tady, ale už tu není. Museli jste se minout."

„Řekl ti to?"

„Co?"

Bratrovi se vyloženě nechtělo promluvit otevřeně. Dlouho váhal, než se odhodlal: „Řekl ti, kam jde na vysokou školu?"

„Nechceš spíš vědět, jestli mi řekl, co chce dělat? Řekl mi to."

„A co na to říkáš?"

„Já? Že to je jeho volba. Vezmi si, že to mohlo být horší. Co kdyby chtěl dělat kadeřníka," vládce se zasmál takové volbě povolání. Bratrovi však do smíchu nebylo. „Je ještě mladý, může si to kdykoli rozmyslet. Stejně to tu nakonec bude muset převzít, pokud tedy nebudu žít věčně," prohodil Loki.

„Jak můžeš o něčem takovém žertovat?"

„Protože my s jeho rozhodnutím nic nezmůžeme. Je to jeho život. Musí dělat vlastní rozhodnutí, ať už dobrá nebo špatná. Ty ses taky rozhodl, že nebudeš králem a Odin to také přijal." Neměl teď v úmyslu prozradit, jak to doopravdy bylo. Nijak by mu to nepomohlo.

„To je pravda," zamyslel se.

„Měl bys Tomovi ukázat, že ho chápeš a že ho podpoříš, i když jeho rozhodnutí nijak nerozumíš. Vzpomeň si, co ti řekl Všeotec."

„Na to nezapomenu." Mága to zjištění potěšilo. „Moc děkuju za radu, bratře," vrhl se k němu a srdečně ho objal. „Ani nevíš, jak mi Jane chybí. Hlavně když se jedná o nějaké starosti s naším synem."

„Tak sis ulevil. A už bys mě mohl pustit. Na jeden den bylo toho fyzického kontaktu až moc."

„Jasně," zazubil se hromotluk a ještě stačil masivně poplácat bratra po zádech. Zamával na rozloučenou a vyrazil se udobřit se svým synem.


	2. Já jsem ty a ty jsi já

Král stál před velkým rozhodnutím. Díval se nepřítomně na stůl plný nejrůznějších předmětů, jež si před chvílí přinesl. Z jednoho rohu na něho dohlížel růžový kámen. Rozmrzela ho jedna událost. Dnes se stal málem obětí atentátu.

Všechno se zdálo naprosto obyčejné. S panovníkem se chtěla setkat spousta lidí, aby mu vyčetli jeho chyby. Už toho začínal mít dost. Naštěstí se objevili i jedinci, kteří měli vážné problémy. Už si začínal myslet, že za jeho vlády dospěli všichni takové spokojenosti, že si nedokázali stěžovat na nic jiného, než na svého panovníka.

Pak předstoupil onen muž. Začal velmi vznešeně. Už to mu mohlo přijít podezřelé. Vyzdvihoval královy činy pro říši. Nikdo si do teď nevšiml, co dobrého pro ně dělal. Panovník nebyl žádný hlupák, čekal, co bude následovat. Mužova výmluvnost neznala mezí. Státník pomalu přestával dávat pozor. Opřel se loktem o opěrku a prsty si podepřel hlavu. Návštěvník okamžitě využil příležitosti. Z rukávu vytáhl drobnou foukačku a vystřelil šipku.

Mířil vysoko. Někam do oblasti krku své oběti. Lépe ani zacílit nemohl, zbytek těla měl protivník chráněný lehkým brněním. Nikdo z osobní gardy nic nezpozoroval, dokud nebylo pozdě. Atentátníka okamžitě zadrželi. Odebrali mu zbraň. Strhli ho k zemi. Spoutali ho. Následně ho odvedli do vězení. Žádný rozkaz nepotřebovali.

Ochromený panovník svíral šipku mezi prsty. Naštěstí měl zachované obranné reflexy. Těsně před hrdlem se mu podařilo střelu zachytit. Den okamžitě skončil. Nikoho dalšího do paláce již nepřijali. Král se zamkl ve své pracovně.

Neměl náladu na kohokoli dalšího. Jeho stráž prokázala částečnou neschopnost. Na druhou stranu si ověřil jejich oddanost. Také mohli výskat radostí a dodělat atentátníkovu započatou práci, nebo ho mohli ignorovat a nechat ho utéct.

Konečně se odhodlal a začal s prací. Jako mág měl neskutečnou moc, mohl ji využít pro vlastní bezpečí. Pohlédl na pracovní desku. Chtěl stvořit něco obrovského. Kdyby se to svět dozvěděl, mohl získat ohromné uznání nebo stejně velké pohoršení. Vyhrnul si rukávy.

Vzal hlínu a tvaroval ji do určitých proporcí. Průběžně zvlhčoval materiál. Voda se rychle vpíjela do budoucího produktu, jako by hlína byla úplně vyprahlá. Následně nechal celý předmět zachvátit ohněm. Žár ho vysával. Napil se zbylé vody. Plameny za okamžik ustaly. Přiložil dlaň na hruď zchladlé postavy a přiložil ústa k jejím. Vdechl vzduch do osoby a s ním i přístup k jeho vzpomínkám.

Před kouzelníkem stál jeho dvojník. Dívali se na sebe. Zvláštní pohled. Vytvořil trojrozměrné zrcadlo. Obešel svou kopii ze všech stran. Vypadali celkem podobně, ale ne úplně stejně.

Král se podíval zpříma do očí svému dvojníkovi. „Byl jsi stvořen proto, abys mě chránil. Budeš mě zastupovat při veřejných audiencích."

Dvojník kývl. „Budeš s nimi muset mluvit. Doufám, že ti to nebude dělat problémy," pokračoval státník.

„Ani v nejmenším," promluvil s lehkou úklonou a šibalským úsměvem.

„Budu v sále s tebou, mezi strážemi. Takže na tebe budu dávat pozor," informoval ho vládce.


	3. Stát jsem já

Dvojník se osvědčil. Seděl na trůně a nikdo nic nepoznal. Do sálu přicházely různé návštěvy a on je zdvořile přivítal a vyslechl si je. Nedělal však žádná rozhodnutí. Rozhovory končil obvykle větou „Promyslím to," nebo „Ještě se na to podívám," nebo „To je mrzuté. Uvidím, co se s tím dá dělat." Byl si až moc dobře vědom přítomnosti skutečného panovníka a nechtěl vyvolat žádný rozruch. Ale po audiencích jeho život končil. Seděl zavřený uvnitř jednoho z mnoha pokojů paláce a čekal, až opět dojde k jeho využití. Měl spoustu času na přemýšlení.

Nastal nový pracovní den. Falešný král usedl na obvyklé místo a vyhlížel odvážlivce, kteří si přišli postěžovat. Netrvalo to dlouho a brzy předstoupil jeden občan se slovy: „Králi, tohle už vážně zašlo daleko. Jestli si hodláte vybít zlost na svých lidech tím, že jim budete škodit, pak nemáte na trůnu co dělat. Předejte vládu Thorovi, toho chceme za svého pána a vládce."

„Mohl bys alespoň prozradit, co jsem podle tebe způsobil? Ať vím, o co tady jde," prohlásila kopie.

„Náš kraj žízní. Z hor k nám přichází stále méně vody. To chcete, abychom všichni zemřeli?!"

„Jak mě můžete z něčeho takového obviňovat?! Ve vaší směšné obci jsem nebyl ani nepamatuji. A na něco tak primitivního, jako je sužování vlastních poddaných suchem, už nemám vážně náladu. Přijď, až budeš mít důkaz, že jsem to byl já. A teď odejdi," rozkázal.

Pobouřený muž odešel. Tohle nevypadalo dobře. Otevřeně mu tady poddaný navrhl svržení vlády a dvojník si ho ještě víc poštve proti sobě. Celá situace se měla vyřešit úplně jinak. Kdo ví, proč jim přestala téct voda. Muselo se stát něco vážného.

„Tohle jsi přehnal," ozvalo se mezi stráží.

Král pomalu výhružně otočil hlavu směrem ke své gardě. Zvedl se z trůnu a přistoupil k narušiteli. „Kdo si myslíš, že jsi, že se mi snažíš radit, jak mám vládnout?"

Muž vystoupil z řad vojáků. „Ty víš moc dobře, kdo jsem," sundal si helmu. Dvě stejné bytosti si hleděly do očí.

„Nemáš vůbec žádné právo narušovat mé jednání."

„Právě že mám to nejsvrchovanější právo," namítl muž ve zlatém brnění.

„To je vzpoura," vybuchl domnělý král. Popuzeně se rozhlížel po svých vojácích. „Chopte se ho," ukázal prstem na buřiče.

„To nemyslíš vážně!" vyhrkl zaskočený vládce. „Nikdo se ani nehne," rozkázal svým vojákům. Stráž byla zmatená. Nevěděla, kdo z nich dvou je ten pravý.

„Něco jsem řekl!" král zvýšil hlas. Hrozivě mu ztvrdl obličej. „Odveďte toho rebela. Nejdřív málem kvůli vám přijdu o život a teď ještě odmítáte zadržet tohohle zločince? Nejspíš je na čase, abych vás všechny nechal vyměnit."

„Poslouchejte mě. Já jsem král," ozval se zvučným hlasem voják. Náhle se rozkašlal. Dnes nebyly jeho hlasivky v nejlepší kondici.

„Budete věřit svému králi nebo nějakému řadovému vojákovi?" zahřměl protivník. Garda se na sebe podívala. Co mohli dělat. Odzbrojili buřiče. Spoutali ho.

„Odveďte ho do cely pro nejnebezpečnější zločince."

Muži obstoupili buřiče a odváděli ho do podzemí. Král na své tváři vykouzlil krutý úsměv.

„Pusťte mě. Já jsem váš král. Copak mě nepoznáváte?" obracel se zajatec k doprovodu. Otočil se k jednomu konkrétnímu vojákovi, který šel hned vedle něho: „Wordre, ty mě přece poznáváš, já jsem tvůj pán. Dostal ses do mé gardy navzdory celé tvé rodině. Sloužíš mi věrně již skoro dvacet let."

Oslovený se na něho zaraženě podíval. „To nemůže být pravda," na chvíli se odmlčel. „Král by si mě určitě nepamatoval. Má spoustu jiných věcí na starosti. Musíš být jedním z nás." Podceňoval ho. Znal dobře každého z nich, jinak by jim nemohl důvěřovat při ochraně vlastní osoby.

Odsouzenec rezignoval. Nedokázal přemluvit své stráže. Měl je dobře vycvičené. Musel proto přehodnotit svou situaci a začal vymýšlet plán na únik z vězení. Měl štěstí, že ve vlastním vězení už strávil nějaký čas. Minule ho však odtamtud dostal bratr. Musel ale existovat způsob, jak by se z cely dostal. Z každé se dá přece utéct. Byl obávaný mág, mohl z toho těžit.

Věděl, kam s ním míří. Celu sám navrhoval. Měla ho ochránit před bytostmi, jež by byly srovnatelně mocné s ním nebo ještě silnější. Měl na paměti, že bude svými lidmi prohledán a odeberou mu všechno, co u něho najdou. Stejně měl na sobě převlek, mnoho ze svého vybavení u něho neobjeví. Mohl jen doufat, že mu neseberou boty. Jednak by snad neudělali tak krutou věc, aby ho nechali bosého, a jednak by mu zmařili cestu ven. Dutý podpatek může skrýt různé předměty.

Minuli jeho dřívější vězeňský příbytek. Škoda, v něm by se neměl špatně. Matka se dost vynasnažila, aby měl pohodlí. Došli až na konec chodby. Po celou dobu je pozorovali otrapové z ostatních cel. Viděli jeho milost v poutech a každý do jednoho mu to přál. Také se mylně domnívali, že se konečně se změnou režimu dostanou na svobodu.

Jeho budoucí jizba se nacházela úplně mimo ostatní. Nikdo na něho neviděl a on také neměl valný výhled. Ne že by o něj stál. Cela byla malá, bílá. Žádné sklo. Kolem dokola jen bílé stěny. Jednu z nich však charakterizoval polopropustný materiál, přes něhož dostával odsouzenec jídlo a pití. Světlo uvnitř se barvilo do světle růžové.

Vězeň, již bez okovů, si sedl na podlahu. Opřel se zády o jednu ze zdí. Zavřel oči. Přemýšlel.


	4. Zpátky na Zem

Asgard byl v jeho moci. Nikdo ho nemohl zastavit. Byl přece nejobávanějším mágem devíti světů. Tisícům naháněl strach, i když jejich obavy neměly často hluboký podklad. Chtěl jim však dokázat, že se mají čeho bát. Potřeboval prokázat, že jeho schopnosti jsou neomezené. Potřeboval se pomstít všem, kteří mu kdy ublížili. Chtěl jim ukázat, že si z něho nikdo nebude dělat legraci.

Narodil se proto, aby vládl. A tak to taky bude. Získal Asgard pro sebe. Teď si podrobí Midgard. Minulá akce skončila fiaskem, teď ale bude všechno jinak. Lidé si musí uvědomit, kdo nad nimi vždycky držel stráž a komu by se měli klanět.

Pro své uvedení si vybral jednu ze zemí, kde ho kdysi uctívali. Snáze ho zde poznají a brzy si vydobude patřičnou autoritu. Navštíví hlavní město a zrovna v den, kdy se v něm bude nacházet nejvíc lidí. Při oslavách nového roku.

Na náměstí se srocovaly davy. Všichni se těšili na velkolepý ohňostroj, který měl zahájit další rok. Venku vládla zima. Ale v houfech se zdála snesitelnější. Na plošné obrazovce před účastníky probíhal odpočet.

„Pět."

„Čtyři."

„Tři."

„Dva."

„Jedna," lidé napjatě čekali na první střely ohňostroje. Nadšení rázem vystřídalo rozladění z toho, že se nic nekonalo. Náměstí sdílelo ticho. Dav zpozorněl, když se před zraky první řady objevily zelené plameny. Z nich se vynořila vysoká postava.

Muž měl zelené oblečení. Přes ramena přehozený plášť se silnou kožešinou. Hlavu mu zakrývala zlatá helma s dlouhými úzkými rohy. V ruce držel dlouhé kopí.

„Já jsem Loki, král Asgardu. Vracím se mezi vás jako právoplatný vládce. Od této chvíle budete náležet pod moji ochranu a svrchovanou moc. Poklekněte před svým králem," prohlásil slavnostně.

Nikdo se nepohnul ani o píď.

„Něco jsem řekl," utrhl se na stádo. Rázem každý uslyšel ve svém uchu hlas rozhněvaného boha. „Pokud se mi podvolíte, můžu vám dát všechno, co si budete přát. Pokud však máte v úmyslu mi vzdorovat, nechám vás prožít váš nejtemnější strach. Uvidíte to, co jste v životě nechtěli. A nebudete se mít kam schovat. Protože já si vás najdu všude."

Před očima lidí se odehrávaly obrazy jejich nejhorších nočních můr. Na druhou stranu to nebyla zas tak těžká iluze. Většina měla obavy o své blízké nebo o vlastní zdraví, střechu nad hlavou. Stačilo jen vytvořit nějakou katastrofu a do detailu ji jim vložit do mysli.

Dav ochromil děs. Tomuhle stvoření nemělo cenu odporovat. Stáli proti největšímu šílenci, jaký se mohl objevit. Dokázal je ovládat, i když stál daleko před posledními přihlížejícími. Všichni cítili jeho moc. O to více je skličoval fakt, že před nimi ožívá něco, co už dávno moderní doba vymýtila z mysli lidí. Obávali se příchodu magie. Pokud se vážně cokoli z toho děje, museli by připustit, že existují takové bytosti, s nimiž je rodiče strašili, když byli ještě malými dětmi. Museli by se bát tmy, ve které by na ně číhaly strašlivé stvůry. Moderní člověk na podobné scénáře nebyl připraven.

Roztřeseně padli na kolena. Král si nemohl počínat lépe.


	5. Návštěva vítána

Seděl a všechno kolem něho mělo stejnou barvu. Čas mohl měřit podle toho, jak mu přinášeli jídlo. Neměl, co dělat, ale nedokázal ani jasně přemýšlet. Někde venku pobíhal šílenec, který vypadá přesně jako on. Pravý vládce dřepěl mezitím v naprosto neutěšeném prostředí bez jakéhokoli stimulu. Nikdo by mu neuvěřil. Asi není způsob, jak by někdo mohl prohlédnout spiknutí jeho klonu. Všechno zase padne na něho. Copak se mu v životě nemohlo vůbec nic podařit? Jak mohl mít takovou smůlu.

Před protější stěnou přistál pokrm. Kolik je dělilo kroků? Mohl si to už pamatovat. Stále však neměl ponětí. Zvedl se z podlahy. Držel se zpříma. Chtěl si zachovat trochu důstojnosti, i když ho zde nemohl nikdo vidět. Udělal jeden, dva kroky. Pak se však náhle ocitl na zemi. Musel nedostatečně zvednout špičku. Nijak si ani neuvědomil, že ztratil rovnováhu, dokud neležel.

Něco se dělo. Den ze dne si připadal slabší, odevzdanější, neohrabanější. Chvíli mu trvalo, než zaostřil na misku. Snažil se k ní dosáhnout rozevřenou dlaní. Těsně před dosažením cíle se roztřásl. Musel se opravdu hodně soustředit. Přitáhl nádobu k sobě. Ještě nebyl tak na dně, aby jedl přímo z mísy, i když by to bylo snazší. Pořád se nic neměnilo na tom, že byl vychován jako princ.

Znovu seděl opřený o stěnu. Tohle bylo to nejnudnější vězení, do kterého se kdy dostal. První dny se alespoň pořádně vyspal. Konečně měl klid a nic ho nerušilo, ale teď už tu samotu nemohl vydržet. Nečekal, že se to kdy stane. Ale jestli se něco nezmění, nejspíš zkusí komunikovat se svými vězniteli. Zoufalství se k němu blížilo mílovými kroky. Stále však věřil tomu, že se nacházel i v obtížnější situaci. Jen nedokázal vybrat, která by to mohla být.

Dokázal se soustředit jen na jednu věc. Na svůj mizerný osud. Jak mu bylo dokonce dvakrát souzeno stát se králem, ale když už měl všechno na dosah, vždycky musel klesnout ještě hlouběji než předešle. Jak ho mohla dokonce jeho vlastní kopie nenávidět. Copak si to zasloužil? Copak si zasloužil dostat se zase do vězení?

„Měl bys na chvíli přestat s tím sebetrýzněním. Akorát ti to ubližuje."

Loki vzhlédl a díval se do očí své matky. „Takže bych neměl vůbec přemýšlet a radši se do všeho vrhat po hlavě jako Thor?"

„Jsou chvíle, kdy je to účinnější. Tvé myšlenky tě dovádějí k zoufalým činům."

„Mě?" nevěřil jejím slovům.

„Ano. Nemusím ti připomínat, kde jsi skončil," porozhlédla se po místnosti. „Je to tu strašné. Divím se, jak to můžeš zvládat s takovým klidem." Přistoupila ke svému chlapci.

„Já jsem se sem přece sám nezavřel. To musíš uznat."

„Ale stvořil jsi ho. Monstrum, které teď vládne Asgardu a snaží si podrobit i Midgard."

„Je to můj dvojník, musí se proto chovat jako já. Jako utržený ze řetězu. Plení a vraždí na potkání. To mi chceš říct? Že jsem zrůda? Protože jestli to je od tebe všechno, tak klidně můžeš zase jít," rozčílil se.

„Pořád se snažíš ze sebe dělat ubožáka, ale nikdo z tebe zrůdu nedělá. Jen ty sám," promluvila s taktem sobě vlastním.

„Tak co se mi tu snažíš říct?"

„Při tvorbě svého dvojníka jsi udělal chybu, proto se ti vymkl z rukou."

„Všechno jsem si důkladně promyslel. Nemohl jsem udělat chybu," nedokázal si přiznat vlastní selhání.

„Musíš si uvědomit, co jsi udělal špatně," naléhala na něj matka.

„Proč? Pomůže mi zjištění, že jsem ztroskotanec, dostat se z téhle cely ven?" znal odpověď, odvrátil pohled.

„Ne, ale můžeš zachránit svět."

„Svět. Co mi je po něm."

„Určitě tam venku existuje někdo, na kom ti záleží," odporovala vlídně svému synovi.

„Jediný, na kom mi v životě záleželo, jsi byla ty. Do teď se nedokážu smířit s tím, že tě Odin ani Thor nedokázali ochránit. Oba takový siláci. Já byl v té chvíli úplně bezmocný."

„Oni za to nemohou. Nesmíš je z toho vinit."

„Ale ani jeden z nich na tebe nečeká. Kdo ví, co teď právě dělá Odin. Určitě už pro tebe netruchlí. On se se vším dokáže rychle vyrovnat. Je to Všeotec, vládce Asgardu a mírotvůrce. On se vždycky musí chovat jako státník. Nic pro tebe neudělal. Viděla jsi, jakou jsem ti nechal postavit sochu? Doufám, že se ti líbí. Chtěl jsem, aby si každý, kdo přijde, na tebe vzpomněl. A teď jsi tady a nikdo tě nevítá," začal se psychicky hroutit. Nedokázal se vrátit do reality a zároveň se nedokázal dokonale pohltit iluzí.

„Už dost, můj synu," vlídně ho utnula. „Vzpamatuj se."


	6. Ještě jednou a lépe

Matka nad ním tiše stála, dokud se nedal trochu dohromady. Klekla si před něho. Nebyl to postoj hodný královny, ale také se v okolí nenacházel nikdo, kdo by ji za to mohl kritizovat. „Myslím, že jsi zapomněl na jednoho chlapce, který tě považuje za příbuzného a zároveň za přítele," pravila jemně.

„Tom," hlesl.

„Mohlo by mu jít o život. Proto se musíš vzpamatovat a začít myslet. Nemáme moc času," prohlásila královna.

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Přece ti to nemusím vysvětlovat. Tuto celu jsi sám navrhoval. Je vytvořená tak, aby z osob, jež se uvnitř nachází, postupně vysávala jakékoli schopnosti a rozum. Čím déle tady budeš, tím bude obtížnější přijít s nějakým řešením. Mysli," pohrozila mu.

„Jak bych mohl Toma ochránit?"

„Nejdřív si zkus uvědomit, kde jsi udělal chybu."

Syn přistoupil na pravidla hry. „Všechno jsem mnohokrát zvážil, než jsem se pustil k dalšímu kroku. Nevím, kde jsem mohl udělat chybu. Dal jsem mu své vzpomínky, měl by se chovat jako já."

„Ale nechová se tak. Nezatajil jsi před ním něco?"

„Nevím o ničem."

„Co tvoje pocity?"

„To je jenom moje věc. Do nich nikomu nic není," zavrčel.

„Dal jsi mu zbraň bez návodu k použití. Netuší, co tě vedlo k tvým rozhodnutím. Vládne veškerou tvou mocí, ale nemá žádné zábrany. A také ji všechnu použije. Musíš ho zastavit," vyzvala ho.

„Jak? Vždyť jsem tady zavřený."

„Musíš vytvořit někoho, kdo se mu bude moct postavit. Bude mít srovnatelnou moc."

„Mám vytvořit další svoji kopii?" pravil nevěřícně. Jak by mu mohla jeho nová verze být prospěšná, když se ta první proti němu postavila. Leda. „Musela by být loajální Thorovi. To by se povedlo, kdybych do něho vložil všechno do korunovace," podíval se ke své matce. Přikývla.

„Kde však seženu potřebné věci?" přemýšlel nahlas. K tvorbě osoby mu bude muset stačit maso z kuchyně. Bude už tepelně upravené, takže oheň může vyloučit. Vodu má ve džbánu. „Jak ho však můžu vytvořit, když nemám kámen?" zeptal se.

„Přemýšlej. Tahle cela v sobě ukrývá předmět, který vysílá vlny, jež z tebe vysávají život."

Muž se už chytal: „Stačilo by, kdybych dokázal změnit vlnovou délku působících vln. Pak by došlo k tomu, že by se mohl obrátit jejich efekt. Potřebujeme nějaký vhodný materiál. Nejlépe scintilační krystal," začal prohledávat zbylé oblečení, jestli strážným něco neuniklo. Královna mu vložila předmět do otevřené dlaně. Schoval ho do rukávu.

„Děkuji," odvětil vychovaně. „Teď ještě musíme vymyslet, jak ho dostaneme na Midgard. Hodilo by se nám zrcadlo."

Pomalu se po čtyřech přemístil ke stěně, kterou mu bylo servírováno. Čekal, než z druhé strany uslyší povědomí hlas. „Jídlo," zavolal strážník.

„Děkuji vám," odpověděl vězeň.

„Nemáte zač," řekl trochu udivený hlas. Očividně stál ještě na druhé straně.

„Mohl bych mít jednu prosbu?" zeptal se rychle.

„Záleží, co by to bylo."

„Mohl byste mi pořídit zrcadlo. Stačí opravdu malinké," prosil.

Hlas se jen zasmál a odešel. Tak to by měl. Teď se uvidí, jak se strážník rozhodne. Přinejmenším to alespoň zkusil.

Postrčil misku doprostřed místnosti a vysypal její obsah na podlahu. Roztřesenými prsty tvaroval z masa osobu. Přidával tolik magie, aby jeho snažení mělo nějaký účel. Výtvor zalil vodou. Na obrácenou misku umístil krystal. Přistoupil k rozpracovanému z druhé strany a dýchl na postavu. Rukou, jež zakryla celý výtvor, proudila magie a s ní i vzpomínky, se všemi pocity, touhami a sny, jež v tu dobu prožíval. Snažil se soustředit na jakoukoli podrobnost. Jeho práce musela být dokonalá.

Oddělal dlaň a před ním ležel maximálně dvaceticentimetrový model jeho samého z doby, kdy byl ještě naivní mladík, který věřil všem slovům svého domnělého otce. Jednak neměl dostatek materiálu a také by větší model zrcátkem neprošel. Kouzelník vypadal naprosto vyčerpaně. Spotřeboval více sil, než předpokládal.

Teď byla řada na vojákovi. „Myslíš, že se vrátí?" zeptal se matky.

„Určitě. Zněl jako dobrák."

„Uvidíme," prohlásil syn.

Během chvíle se u nich objevilo kapesní zrcátko. „Ty jsi ho slyšela přicházet," podezříval svoji matku.

„To na věci nic nemění. Dodělej svoji práci."

Muž přinesl zrcátko. Díval se do něho a představoval si vlastní pokoj. Sklo se zčeřilo a jeho vlastní odraz zmizel. Objevila se před ním místnost s vysokým chlupatým kobercem, světlým gaučem a křeslem. Naproti sedací soupravě stála obrovská knihovna. Opatrně vzal panáčka, obalil ho do posledních zelených paprsků a vpravil na Zem. Až se bezpečně dostane na druhou stranu, probere se k životu v měřítku k originálu jedna ku jedné.

Zrcátku se navrátil původní obraz. Muž ležel vedle něho. Nebyl schopný jediného pohybu. Ten zákrok ho stál všechny jeho síly.

Promluvil k matce: „Pojď ke mně blíž, matko. Je mi zima." Požádal ji skrytě o její objetí.

„Vedl sis skvěle, chlapče," chlácholila ho a vzala ho do náruče. Byla u něho a nikam nezmizela, když se dotkli. Syn pocítil po dlouhé době radost.


	7. Přísně tajné

Sešli se v zasedací místnosti. Všichni, kteří zbyli. Čas plyne nemilosrdně, ale některým z nich pomaleji. Thor se rozhlédl po svých kolezích. Spiderman, Scarlet Witch, Ant-man, toho jména již třetí nebo čtvrtý, a nestárnoucí Captain America.

Předstoupil před ně velitel, kdyby měl vlasy, už by byly sněhobílé barvy. Rozdal jim tlusté složky. Kapitán se jí hned chopil otevřít a začal listovat. Thor váhal. Díval se kamarádovi přes rameno.

„Přišlo to, co jsme celou dobu předpokládali. Loki je zpět. Zmocnil se již několika států a je jen otázkou času, kdy napadne i nás. Musíme být na jeho příchod připraveni."

Ukázal na pár stránek ve složce. „Jak vidíte, za poslední léta se průběžně pohyboval po Zemi, ale o nic se nepokoušel. Musel vědět, že ho sledujeme a celou dobu připravoval svůj velký návrat."

Thor nevěřil tomu, co slyšel. Jeho bratr přece vypadal celkem spokojeně po tom, co se stal králem Asgardu. Nepotřeboval dobývat další území. Ale je pravda, že by to nebylo poprvé, co by ho bratr nemile překvapil. Vždycky když už si myslel, že ho má prokouknutého, udělal nějakou šílenost.

Proč to udělal? Třeba by stačilo si s ním jenom promluvit. Poslední dobou už nebyl takový poděs.

Jaký měli plán? Zatím vyčkávali. Dokud nezaútočí na Ameriku, neměli by svým chováním vyvolat nežádoucí pozornost. Možná to byla dobrá taktika, ale Thor měl jiné úmysly. Rozloučili se a každý si šel po svých. Steve stále držel složku v ruce, chtěl ji důkladně prostudovat.

Hromovládce roztočil kladivo a letěl. Vyrazil za bratrem. Jeho nynější poloha, to jediné ho ze složky zajímalo. Jeho sídlo bylo velkolepé. Obsadil divadlo a udělal si z něho svůj palác.

Thor vstoupil opatrně dovnitř. Kolem vládl pracovní ruch. Ztrhaní lidé ho míjeli s otupělým pohledem. Úplně jiný výjev než z paláce Asgardu. Pokračoval dál, než konečně našel svého bratra.

„Bratře, co to děláš?" spustil Thor.

„Já, co dělám? Vidíš. Beru si to, co mi právem patří."

„Ale nám Země nepatří. Byli jsme stvořeni pro její ochranu. A ne proto, abychom jí vládli."

„A to je ten důvod, proč nás tak upozaďují. Musel jsem udělat něco, abych jim připomněl naši důležitost. Copak tobě to nevadí? Děláš pro ně první poslední a nikdo si tě neváží. To není správné. Mělo by se jim ukázat, že bez nás nejsou nic. Že jen my jim můžeme přinést klid a bezpečí, proto by nám měli oddaně sloužit."

„Ty ses snad zbláznil," nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co slyšel.

„Myslíš? Teprve teď mi však přijde, že mi všechno došlo. Celý svět by nám měl ležet u nohou."

„Vzpamatuj se. Vůbec se nechováš jako bratr, kterého jsem znal."

„Vážně? A jak bych se měl chovat? Jako někdo, do koho se můžeš neustále strefovat a on ti na to nic neřekne? Tak s tím je konec. A neboj, za chvíli se o mně dozví i zbytek tvých povedených přátel. Jen ať vědí, že s králem Lokim si nemá cenu zahrávat."

Tak se stalo právě to, co nechtěl. Obrátil jeho pozornost ke Spojeným státům. Na druhou stranu Loki sám přiznal, že by tam stejně zavítal. Byla to jen otázka času. Nemusel si to dávat za vinu.


	8. Špatné zprávy

Vrátil se domů. Od té doby, co Tom začal studovat na vysoké, bylo doma strašné ticho. Proto tam netrávil mnoho času. Chtěl jen zkontrolovat záznamník a hned zas vyrazit někam mezi lidi. Čekal na něho jeden zmeškaný hovor. Co mu asi Steve chtěl? Zavolal mu proto zpátky.

Okamžitě uslyšel jeho uklidňující hlas. „Ahoj, Thore. Chtěl jsem se tě na něco zeptat. Zběžně jsem prohlížel Lokiho složku. Neřekl jsi mi, že se stýká s tvým synem."

„A proč by neměl? Je to jeho strýc. Dost si rozumí," nechápal Thor.

„Loki by ho mohl unést. A pak by nás měl v šachu," vysvětloval kamarád.

„Tom by s ním šel dobrovolně."

„To doufám, že ne," strachoval se kapitán.

„Tom ho nezažil v té jeho moci chtivé náladě."

„Thore, tohle nemůžeš brát na lehkou váhu. Měl bys ho varovat. Je v nebezpečí."

„Snad to nebude zas tak horké. Loki by mu nikdy neublížil."

„A jsi si tím opravdu jistý?"

„Znám přece svého bratra," odpověděl a zavěsil.

Okamžitě jednal. Steve měl pravdu. Tom se nacházel ve velkém nebezpečí. Zvláště kvůli tomu, že o ničem nevěděl.

Tom akorát seděl v učebně a snažil se dávat pozor při výuce cizích jazyků. Některé předměty vůbec nechápal, k čemu by mu mohly být dobré kromě toho, že ho odvádějí od studia těch důležitějších. Za oknem se z čistého nebe strhla bouřka. Mladík se cítil trapně. Snažil se co nejvíce zmizet pod lavicí.

Učitelka si však jeho chování vyložila jinak a vyvolávala ho o to usilovněji. Na cizí jazyk neměl myšlenky, za chvíli do třídy vrazí jeho otec a znemožní ho před všemi spolužáky. Nemohl prostě počkat, až se vrátí na víkend domů. Někteří jeho spolužáci se vrací k rodičům až koncem semestru.

Přešel tedy do módu využívání všejazyka. Strýc i otec ho perfektně ovládali. Jemu to sice chvíli trvalo, ale už dokázal mluvit naprosto s každým bez ohledu na to, jakou řečí hovoří. Pokud na to však přijde učitelka, okamžitě ho vykáže ze třídy. Možná by to v tuto chvíli jedině uvítal.

Jak předpokládal, uslyšel hlučné kroky šířící se po chodbě. Dokázal by je poznat naprosto všude. Teď rozrazí dveře a vydá se k němu svižným krokem, aby mu pak sdělil něco naprosto zbytečného.

Někdo zaklepal. Učitelka vrhla pohled k obrovskému muži mezi veřejemi. Něco si mezi sebou šeptali, pak profesorka prohlásila: „Foster na chodbu."

Přejel mu mráz po zádech. Nervózně se zvedl. Něco se muselo dít. Spolužáci se na něho dívali, ale on si jich nevšímal. Měl velmi malou rodinu. Takže pokud byl otec v pořádku, pak se muselo stát něco strýci. Zavíral dveře a upřeně se díval na svého otce, aby z něho mohl vyčíst, co mu asi tak chtěl sdělit. Počítal s nejhorším, to mu vždycky pomohlo.

„Tati, co se děje?" šel rovnou k věci.

„Měli bychom si promluvit v soukromí."

„Půjdeme ke mně na pokoj. Jen si vezmu věci," vrazil urychleně do třídy. Sbalil si tašku a vrátil se za tátou. Na pokoji měli klid. Všichni byli ještě ve škole. Nikdo je nemohl vyrušit.

„Jde o Lokiho."

„To mi došlo. Co se stalo?" naléhal chlapec.

„Díváš se na televizi?"

„Ne, vždyť víš, že tady žádná není. Co se děje?"

„Loki nebyl vždycky takový, jakého ho znáš. Před tím než ses narodil, se snažil ovládnout svět. Já a moji kolegové jsme mu v tom zabránili."

„Ale to už je dávno," namítal Tom.

„Jenže on se vrátil na Zem a snaží si ji podrobit."

Mladík nechtěl uvěřit tomu, co slyšel. Takhle se jeho strýc přece nechoval. Vždyť se těšil z toho, že ho na Midgardu nikdo nepoznává, že si tady mohl odpočinout.

„Steve si myslí, že by ti mohlo jít o život."

„Ale tomu přece nevěříš," namítal chlapec.

„Nevím, Lokimu se nedá věřit. Proto kdyby si tě našel, drž se před ním zpátky. Mysli na to, že by ti mohl ublížit."

„To není možné. Steve se plete. On ho nezná." Hoch byl zmatený. V rychlosti vstal a zamířil do koupelny. Díval se do zrcadla, v němž viděl strýcův pokoj. Thor stál za ním. Oba si ve stejnou chvíli všimli živé postavy.


	9. Padouch nebo hrdina

Tom potřeboval vysvětlení. Chtěl se přesvědčit rovnou u zdroje. Prošel zrcadlem. Otec ho chtěl zastavit. Jediné, čeho však dosáhl, bylo, že svého syna chytil za rameno. Oba se dostali do předsíně provzdušněného bytu. Měli perfektní výhled na osobu proti nim.

Seděl na zemi zády opřený o lem pohovky. Nohy měl pokrčeny v kolenou. Četl si. Jediný muž, který dbal tolik na své vychování, a nedokázal sedět normálním způsobem na židli.

„Loki!"

Odtrhl pohled od knížky. Zaostřil na jednoho z příchozích. Pousmál se. „Bratře." Pokynul jim, aby se k němu připojili.

„Co tu děláš?" zarazil se Thor. Vždyť svého bratra potkal před pár hodinami úplně někde jinde.

„Já? Promiň, ale co tu děláš ty?" vrátil mu bratr.

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Dnes máš před sebou velký den. Určitě už na tebe všichni čekají."

„O čem to mluvíš?! Už toho začínám mít dost."

„Dnes tě čeká přece korunovace. Měl bys být na Asgardu. Jediné, co bys mi mohl na oplátku vysvětlit tak, proč mě otec odeslal sem na Midgard. Vím, že jsem v první chvíli nezareagoval úplně nejlépe. Ale mám tě rád a budu při tobě stát, jsi můj bratr."

„Loki přestaň!" vyhrkl hromovládce. „Přestaň s tou přetvářkou!"

„Uklidni se," chtěl, aby byl bratr v pohodě, choval se jako blázen. Změnil proto téma: „Kdo je tenhle mladík?"

Thor rudl víc a víc. Za chvíli zadrží dech, aby nerozmlátil všechno v dosahu. Takovou měli spolu dohodu. Loki ho naučil úctě k jeho věcem, také díky tomu, že proti kouzelníkovi neměl šanci vyhrát. Stejně ze sebe Thor vydal: „To je přece Tom. Můj syn."

„Jak jsi to přede mnou mohl tak dlouho tajit?" prohodil směrem k bratrovi. „Rád tě poznávám," postavil se a natáhl ruku k Tomovi. Ten mu nevěřícně vložil svoji do pevného stisku.

„Tady už přestává všechno. Okamžitě se přestaň chovat jako blázen. Nehraj si na neviňátko. Že se tak chováš ke mně, ještě zvládnu. Ale Toma z toho vynech. On za nic nemůže. On nemůže za to, že se z tebe stal zločinec."

Loki ho mlčky vyslechl. „Co to povídáš?" Vůbec ničemu nerozuměl. Nikdo z nich.

„Posaď se a vysvětli mi, z čeho mě obviňuješ," chopil se Loki konstruktivního rozhovoru.

„Asi před třemi hodinami jsem se s tebou sešel. Vysvětloval jsi mi, proč chceš ovládnout celý svět a že se pomstíš těm, kteří ti ublížili. Už za tu dobu, co jsi tady, se ti povedlo převzít moc nad některými státy."

„To ses musel splést. Vy jste moje první návštěva. Dnes ráno jsem se tady vzbudil, za tak krátký čas bych nemohl obsadit Zemi, ani kdybych chtěl. A proč bych něco takového vůbec dělal?"

„Už jednou jsi chtěl ovládnout Midgard."

„To ne, to si mě museli s někým splést. Jak vlastně vypadal ten, za kým jsi přišel?"

„Jak by asi měl vypadat," ukázal na Lokiho postavu.

„Přemýšlej a odpověz. Jak ten muž vypadal?"

Bratr nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. Zavřel oči. „Vysoký jako ty. Tvář jako tvá,"najednou se zarazil, zamračil se a otevřel oči. Pořádně si prohlédl svého adoptivního sourozence. Díval se na něho zkoumavým pohledem. „Vlastně měl jinou tvář, teda jiný výraz. Takový tvrdý. A tvé vlasy…" opět se odmlčel.

„Co je s nimi?"

„Co je dnes za den?"

„Dnes máš být prohlášen králem Asgardu," odpověděl jistě.

„Ty jsi sem přišel z minulosti," prohlásil Thor vítězoslavně.

Loki zvedl nevěřícně obočí. „Co to povídáš?"

„Někdo tě sem poslal, abys nás zachránil před tebou samým. Asi otec."

„To asi dává smysl," připustil bratr.

„To mi spadl kámen ze srdce," prohlásil Tom. Objal nic netušícího strýce. „To jsem rád," nevěděl, co jiného říct.

„Kolik let vlastně uplynulo?" zeptal se princ. Otec se synem se na sebe podívali. „No, já to nevím. To jsem ještě nebyl na světě," odpověděl mladík na tátův pohled.

„Mohlo by to být tak třicet let."

„Tak to jsem toho spoustu zameškal."


	10. Návrat do minulosti

Díval se na své dva příbuzné a nechal je vyprávět všechno, co se v posledních dnech stalo. Potřeboval mít představu, před jak mocným protivníkem stojí. Thor mu zhruba řekl, co si zapamatoval z porady, ale moc toho nebylo. Loki chtěl vidět spis. Chtěl se dostat k co nejvíce informacím. Jediný Steve si ho však odnesl domů. Ostatní zůstaly na základně.

Nebyla jiná možnost, než se spojit s někým dalším. Steve to určitě pochopí. Opravdu by mohli začít s ním. On by pak připravil zbytek týmu. Thor si chtěl nejdřív se svým kolegou promluvit sám. Měl to za lepší nápad. Šel mu zavolat.

V bytě zůstal Tom se svým strýcem. Měli si toho hodně co říct. Mladík si nadšeně prohlížel postavu proti sobě. Princ však nebyl zvyklý být středem pozornosti. To vždycky obstarával jeho bratr. Cítil se nepříjemně. Proto se postavil a díval se z okna. Přitom se zeptal chlapce: „Jak se Thor seznámil s tvojí matkou?"

„Táta se vlastně nestal králem Asgardu. Dědeček ho za nějakou jeho hloupost poslal sem na Zem a maminka ho přejela autem," ten příběh byl tak neuvěřitelný jako všechno kolem nich.

„Určitě musí být báječná," řekl od okna.

„To byla. Před pár lety zemřela," připomenul hoch.

„To je mi moc líto. Muselo to být pro tebe těžké. Nevím, co bych dělal, kdybych ztratil někoho z mých blízkých," otočil se k synovci čelem. Toma stále zarážel fakt, že jeho strýc nevěděl nic z toho, co se stalo.

„Ty vážně nic nevíš?"

„Co bych měl vědět?" chytil se hned otázky.

„Já vlastně nevím. Je toho tolik," Tom si v průběhu jejich rozhovoru uvědomil, proč by bylo nebezpečné říct strýci úplně všechno. Musel si dávat bedlivý pozor. „Co bys chtěl slyšet?"

„Takže Thor byl vykázán na Midgard," nemusel se ptát za co, možností by se našla celá řada. „Kdo se stal potom králem?"

„Králem byl stále dědeček. Dokud jsi ho nevystřídal ty."

Loki byl v prvním okamžiku překvapen, ale vlastně žádná jiná možnost nepřicházela v úvahu. „Thorovi to nevadilo?"

„Vzdal se trůnu." Aha. Takže opravdu žádná jiná možnost neexistovala.

„Proč to udělal?"

„Uvědomil si, že na to nemá povahu," odpověděl mladík.

Lokimu se to nezdálo. Zúžil oči. „To se mu moc nepodobá. To vyhoštění na něho mělo dobrý vliv."

„Maminka na tom měla určitě velkou zásluhu," Tom se usmál se smutkem v očích. I na strýcově tváři se objevil vzácný úsměv, vážný ale hřejivý. „Musíš být jistě po ní."

„Vlastně jsi mi vždycky tvrdil, že jsem po babičce," dostal se na tenký led. Musí z toho vybruslit dřív, než prozradí něco, co by neměl. Jak jinak mohl dokázat svoje slova než, že se přemístil k postavě u okna.

Prince jeho pokus zaujal. „S magií se neplýtvá," pronesl. To mu vždycky říkala matka, když byl mladší a zkoušel nejrůznější hlouposti. Nemohl se vždycky považovat za vzorné dítě, třeba když z ryb udělal křišťálové kuličky. Tak duhovou vodu ještě neviděl. Ale uvědomoval si, proč to nebylo správné.

Bratr se vrátil. Otočili se k němu a Tom hned vyhrkl: „Už jsem mu všechno řekl." Nechtěl, aby mu otec prozradil něco, co by mohlo ohrozit jejich budoucí plány. Otec někdy mnoho nepřemýšlel. Thor si pozorně prohlédl Lokiho, chtěl zjistit, co všechno asi věděl.

Mág se zamračil. „Povídali jsme si o rodinných věcech," uzavřel téma. „Tu složku chci pořád vidět."

„Dobře. Steve se na nás těší," stále nespouštěl oči z mladšího bratra. Ten se vydal z místnosti. Tom ho následoval. Poslední se otočil Thor.

Steve už na ně čekal. Rychle je přijal do bytu.

„Rád tě poznávám, Steve. Já jsem Loki z Asgardu. Thorův bratr," představil se zdvořile.

„Já vím, kdo jsi," promluvil zkoumavě. Další, kdo ho bude celou dobu sledovat. Za jeden den už by to mohlo stačit.

„Omlouvám se, je to pro mě těžké rozlišit, když jsem nikoho z vás vlastně ještě neviděl." Steve z něho pořád nespouštěl zrak. „Hádám správně, že jsem stál proti vám," dodal.

„Přesně tak. Přinesl jsi nám řadu bezesným nocí."

Thor se vložil do jejich diskuze. „Jsem moc rád, že jsi nás vzal k sobě. Mohli bychom se podívat do té složky? Potřebujeme vědět, proti komu stojíme."

„Dělám to kvůli tobě. Protože ti věřím. Promiň, ale s Lokim mi to bude ještě chvíli trvat," pravil kapitán.

„Moc děkujeme." Postupovali do obývacího pokoje, kde pro ně už měl přichystaný spis. Tom se držel při svém strýci. Nechtěl dát otci šanci s ním promluvit. Posadili se ke stolu. Loki se zahleděl na popsané stránky. Bylo tady toho o něm strašně moc. Přesto zde pár listů chybělo. Steve, který se teď nenacházel v zorném poli nikoho kromě Thora, spiklenecky mrkl.

„Asi to nějakou dobu zabere, než to všechno projdu."

„Nevadí, času máme ještě dost," prohlásil kapitán.

Steve se snažil Lokimu přiblížit, co se mohl dočíst. Proto se omezil na zevrubnou četbu a spíše se člověka dotazoval na další podrobnosti. „Stejně nechápu důvod, proč bych chtěl ovládnout Midgard. Neznáte ho?"

„Chtěl jsi vládnout Zemi, když jsem měl Asgard zdědit já," upřesnil Thor.

Kouzelník se zamyšleně podíval na Toma. „Vážně? V tom muselo být ještě něco jiného. Něco mi tu nehraje." Tom se tvářil, že o ničem neví. „A pokud by to tak vážně bylo. Proč bych se ho chtěl zmocnit teď, když jsem podle všeho králem Asgardu? Co se vlastně stalo s otcem?" Steve je radši opustil, nechtěl se míchat do rodinných záležitostí a neměl rád neupřímnost. Za chvíli se vrátil s balíčkem fotek. „Ještě tam bylo tohle," položil fotky na stůl.

Bledá ruka sáhla po obrázcích. Každý z nich si pozorně prohlížel. Bylo zvláštní se na sebe dívat. Viděl se v Berlíně, v New Yorku, ve vězení, před řadovým domem, to musel být jeho byt. Měl tam i fotku z divadla. Nosil na nich jak asgardské oblečení, tak i zdejší módu. Na všech měl nepatřičně dlouhé vlasy. Vypadal starší, i když za tak krátkou chvilku nemohl viditelně zestárnout. V divadle měl pohled, který vypovídal o tom, že hltal každé slovo. „Co hráli?"

Tom si prohlédl osobu, jež seděla vedle něho. „Řekl bych, že to byl Monte Cristo. Bytná tě strašně dlouho přemlouvala, než jste spolu šli."

„Bytná?"

„No, dáváš jí peníze za byt, aby sis tam mohl jednou za čas odpočinout od kralování."

Loki si na chvíli schoval hlavu do dlaní, než se uklidnil a oddechl si. Na jeden den toho bylo na něho až příliš. Už se nedokázal zorientovat v tom, co byla pravda a co ne. „Pro příště bude lepší, když nás budete brát jako dvě osoby. To, co dělá moje dnešní já, se mnou nemá nic společného. Akorát mě to mate."

Pak se podíval na další fotku. Viděl se někde asi v aleji, kolem se nacházela spousta stromů. Držel za ruku malého chlapce s medově hnědými vlasy. „To jsi ty?" stočil pohled k Tomovi. Přikývl. Vypadali šťastně. Pocítil něco, co ho vyvedlo z míry ještě víc. Toho kluka nemohl vůbec znát, ale přesto jakoby nedokázal bez něho žít.

Následoval pohřeb. Stál opodál. Měl hluboký smutek v očích. Větší, než kdyby měl odejít někdo, koho sotva znal.

Potom ještě jedna fotka z divadla. V obecenstvu se nenacházelo mnoho lidí. Většina z nich mohla mít stejný věk. Až samozřejmě na pár důchodců a Ásy. Tom se znovu ozval. „To musí být z jednoho našeho představení." Strýc se na něho podíval. „Studuji herectví."

„Ten kluk se ti nějak vymkl," pravil k bratrovi.

„Lepšího syna bych si nemohl přát," odpověděl Thor.

„Celý po mně." Superhrdinové se zarazili. Tom s Lokim se zasmáli. Občas spolu takhle žertovali, i když si to strýc nemohl pamatovat. Přesto v to chlapec tajně doufal.


	11. Potřeba dalšího superhrdiny

Král Loki na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat. Asi tak den. Ráno Thora i kapitána Ameriku vzbudil telefon. Měli pohotovost. Rychle se sbalili a vyrazili na základnu. Naštěstí ze Steveova bytu to nebylo nijak daleko.

„Vy dva se nikam nehnete. Zůstanete tady," rozkázal důstojník.

„Ano, pane," prohlásil Tom.

„Tohle je vážná situace," upozornil mladíka.

„Rozumím," uklidnil se.

Princ mlčel. Vyčkával. Bylo mu jasné, že Tom toho věděl daleko víc, než mu prve řekl.

Thor a Steve se dostavili na základnu ještě před příchodem všech ostatních. Velitelovo oko si je podezřívavě měřilo. Běžně chodil Thor jako poslední, přestože mohl létat rychlostí blesku. Zatím co kapitán se dostavoval ještě s předstihem. Nikdo nic neřekl. Po chvíli se k nim dostavili i ostatní.

Velitel jim ukázal video záznam: „Tohle se právě děje ve Washingtonu." Nějaký muž stál uprostřed náměstí a kázal o konci světa. Kolem se srocovalo stále více lidí. „To nemůže být nikdo jiný, než Loki."

„Jak to můžete vědět?" zeptal se Thor.

„Přitahuje davy lidí a má na sobě zelenou."

„Zelenou, žlutou nebo černou tam má většina lidí. Nemůžeme je zatknout všechny," zachoval si Ant-man objektivní pohled na věc.

„Proto zatím držíte pohotovost. Až se před nimi odhalí, okamžitě zasáhnete," promluvil velitel.

Dívali se mlčky na záznam z bezpečnostních kamer. Usadili se. „Nechtělo by to chipsy? Vypadá to na dlouhý den," podotkl Peter. Všichni se kousali nudou. Byli připraveni na akci, která nepřicházela.

Náhle se lidé na obrazovce seskupili do velkého kruhu. V tom chumlu už neviděli na kazatele. Všichni se instinktivně nahnuli blíže k projekci. V tom se působivě otevřely dveře. V nich stál král Loki, shlížel na ně povýšeně. „Doufám, že jsem vás od něčeho nevyrušil." Vstoupil do místnosti a přešel úplně na druhou stranu.

„Co to má znamenat?"

„Zatím co si tady hrajete na sledování, stihl jsem ostatní zaměstnance SHIELDu přijmout do své armády. Už nezbyl nikdo kromě vás," nasadil lítostný výraz. Na obrazovce mohli právě zpozorovat známé tváře. Někteří z nich jim zamávali s nadšeným výrazem. Scarlet Witch se vzpurně postavila.

„Radši si sedni. Nemysli si, že jsi v tvorbě iluzí lepší než já. Ve vteřině bych tě mohl vyřídit," usadil ji na její místo. Pak opět promluvil ke všem: „Řekněme, že mám pro vás určitou slabost," pousmál se nad tím obratem. „Nechám vás, abyste se sami rozhodli, jestli se ke mně připojíte. Na mé straně poznáte takové věci, o kterých se vám ani nezdálo. Budete mít neuvěřitelnou moc a svět vám bude ležet u nohou…"

„Jak si můžeš myslet, že se k tobě připojíme?"

„Protože vám nikdo jiný nezbyl. Nemáte pro koho bojovat. Názorně vám to ukážu. Všichni znáte agentku Hallovou," udělal krok doprava a na jeho místě stála zmiňovaná žena. Nacházela se v transu. „Teď vám předvedu, jak se lidé stávají součástí mé armády," objal ji pevně kolem pasu a věnoval ji dlouhý polibek. Agentka se jim rozpustila před očima. Všichni se okamžitě obrátili k videu, jestli ji tam uvidí. „Nemyslíte si, že vám ukazuji všechny moje stoupence. To by jich bylo žalostně málo."

„Děláš to stejně i s muži?"

Král se na tazatele znuděně podíval. „To bylo jen pro efekt. Obvykle stačí jen lusknout a všichni mi padnou k nohám."

„To bych chtěl vidět."

„Jak si přeješ," kouzelník udělal jednoduché gesto a s každým se podtrhla židle.


	12. Zase doma

Tom trochu znal zasedací místnost, v níž se scházeli superhrdinové. Jedna strana byla prosklená, aby měl velitel výhled na svůj méně problematický personál. Tom z kapsy vytáhl kosmetické zrcátko. Princ se na něho zaraženě podíval. „Co? Nikdy nevíš, kdy se ti může hodit," obhajoval se Tom. Rázem měli přímý přenos z porady.

„Od koho ses to naučil?" zeptal se mág.

„Mám toho nejlepšího učitele," strčil do strýce loktem. Ten se na něho zvláštně podíval. „Choval jsem se k tobě i já takhle…" nejdřív nemohl přijít na správné slovo. „Otevřeně?"

„Ne, vlastně se chováš hodně podobně. Promiň, jsem jen nadšený."

„Z čeho, prosím tě?" na jejich situaci neviděl mnoho veselého.

„Bál jsem se, že jsem tě ztratil." Oba zamrazilo. Sklopili pohled k zrcátku.

Na náměstí se srocovali lidé. Princ v tom zahlédl mnohem víc, než chtěl. Všechny ovládalo kouzlo. Vnímal jeho sílu obklopující každého jednotlivce. Jejich protivník měl neuvěřitelnou moc. To nemohl být on. Nemožné.

„Trávil jsi s ním hodně času?" zeptal se chlapce.

„Docela."

„Neviděl jsi u něho nějaký zvláštní předmět?"

„Neřekl bych. Jen spoustu knížek, chemické nádobí, papíry, těžítka…"

„Co kameny?"

„Těch máš spoustu. Jeden jsi dokonce vytvořil. Říkáš mu Kámen rytmu."

„Co o něm víš?"

„O tom kameni? Nic moc. Udělal jsem poznámku na jeho barvu a přestal jsi se mnou o něm mluvit."

„Jakou má barvu?"

„Růžovou," odpověděl Tom.

Mág se zatvářil nespokojeně. Pokud se jeho současnému já povedlo to, čeho se obával, pak mají opravdu velkou smůlu. Tohle bude těžký souboj. Na chvíli se vzdálil od svých myšlenek a zabloudil opět k obrazu ze zasedačky. Rozrazily se dveře a v nich stál přízrak. Nevydržel se na sebe dívat. „Musíme na Asgard."

„Ale tam přece vládne Loki," mladík ukázal na zrcátko.

Muž se na něho podíval se zvednutým obočím. Slyšet svoje jméno ve spojení s největším zlem nebylo nic příjemného.

„Co když nás chytí? Je to nebezpečné," protestoval Tom.

Dokud je ta zrůda na Zemi, nemůže být na Asgardu. Měli ideální příležitost k pátrání v rodné zemi. „Právě že vůbec ne. Jdeme."

„Ale co taťka?" nedal se chlapec.

„Je dost silný na to, aby si pomohl sám. My bychom mu akorát přidělávali starosti. Mezitím bychom mohli být užiteční jinde," vstal a díval se na synovce.

„Fajn," Tom vydechl a vyrazili.

Přenesli se rovnou do paláce, do pokoje, který dříve patřil Lokimu. Princ začal systematicky prohledávat místnost.

„Jak si můžeš být jistý, že nás nikdo nechytí?" chtěl vědět Tom.

„Jistý si nejsem, ale mám pro své tvrzení nejpádnější důkazy. Heimdall nás nevidí a víme, že ta osoba je na Midgardu. Nikdo nemůže být na dvou místech zároveň."

Tom se na něho nevěřícně podíval. Princ proto dodal: „Fyzicky."

Tom opřený o pelest postele se rozhlédl, než pronesl: „Tady nic nenajdeme. Všechno důležité máš ve své pracovně." Muž na něho vrhl vražedný pohled.

Vyšli na chodbu a mladík ho zavedl k jiným dveřím. Uvnitř ucítili různé chemikálie. Ás prohlížel pracovní desku a nejbližší hromádku knížek. Tom se vrhl ke stolu. Otvíral zásuvku po zásuvce. Někde to muselo být. Pamatoval si, jak strýc tenkrát zamkl lahvičku do šuplíku.

Kouzelníka zaujala hned první knížka. Záložku měla umístěnou na straně, kde se psalo o oživených sochách. „Slyšel jsi někdy o golemovi?" zavolal k synovci.

„Myslím, že ne."

Jestli něco takového plánoval, tak se mají na co těšit. Muž zvedl hlavu od spisů a otočil se k mladíkovi, jenž lomcoval zásuvkou. „Pusť mě k tomu," přistoupil k chlapci. Ten mu udělal místo. Avšak nevěřil, že by princ zmohl něco tam, kde on sám pohořel.

Loki se jen dotkl madla a rázem se šuplík vysunul. Stůl si pamatoval svého majitele. Vyndal lahvičku a prohlížel si ji proti světlu. Vevnitř se nacházela slabě růžová tekutina. Oddělal špunt a opatrně přičichl. Okamžitě poznal stopu vlastní magie. Vrátil opatrně flakonek zpátky. Po kameni však ani náznak.


	13. Jako kočka s myší

Vrátili se na Zem. Steve s Thorem je už netrpělivě vyhlíželi se založenýma rukama. Vypadali trochu pochroumaně a dost naštvaně. Mladíci mlčeli. Čekali, co se bude dít. Loki neměl v úmyslu promluvit jako první.

Thor dlouho nevydržel. „Kde jsi byl?" vyhrkl na provinilce. „Jestli si myslíš, že ti tvé zmizení přidá na důvěryhodnosti, tak to ses spletl."

„Přece mě nemůžeš spojovat s tamtím," nevěřil tomu, čeho se od svého bratra dočkal.

„Tati, Loki byl celou dobu se mnou. Byli jsme na Asgardu," vložil se do toho rychle Tom.

Otec se překvapeně podíval na svého syna. „Co jste tam dělali?!" bál se o své dítě.

„Snažili jsme se přijít na to, co má v úmyslu," odpověděl chlapec, sledoval přitom svého strýce, který se neměl k tomu, aby cokoliv vysvětlil.

„Víme, co má v úmyslu. Chce ovládnout Zemi," připomněl hromovládce všem zúčastněným. „Riskovali jste naprosto zbytečně. Má neskutečnou moc. Mohlo se vám něco stát." Loki obrátil oči v sloup.

„Opravdu je hodně silný, ale na svých tricích plýtvá ohromným množstvím magie. Teď musí být naprosto vyčerpaný. Pokud byste chtěli na něho zaútočit, tak teď je k tomu ta nejlepší příležitost," už nemohl dál mlčet.

„Jenže my jsme taky na pokraji sil. Hrál si s námi jako kočka s myší," ozřejmil Steve jejich náročný den.

„Výborně," pronesl princ. Všichni na něho vytřeštili oči. Nic jim nevysvětlil. Obrátil se s dalšími dotazy na kapitána. „Jakému státu byste se nejradši vyhnul, kdybyste nechtěl jít proti velkému odporu?"

„To je těžké soudit. S jeho schopnostmi si může podrobit kohokoliv."

„Dobře. Neznáte nějakou zemi plnou ignorantů, lidí, kteří naprosto neuznávají autority?"

„Za Druhé světové války, kdy nacisté obsazovali Evropu, se o jednom státu nevyjadřovali zrovna nejlépe."

„Vzpomenete si, o který šlo?"

„Československo."

„Máte o něm nějaké informace?"

„Nic, co by se nedalo najít na internetu," prohlásil Tom. Se strýcem zasedli v nejbližší internetové kavárně k počítači a začali vyhledávat potřebná data. Opravdu perfektní výběr země. Původně polyteistická země, z jejíž mytologie se nezachovalo takřka nic. V dnešní době věřících sotva 20 %. Na internetu se dala najít spousta skandálů týkajících se hlavy státu nebo někoho z vlády. Vypadalo to, že si obyvatelé nedělají starosti z toho, kdo jim vládne. Na první pohled lehký cíl, když se odmyslí její svobodomyslnost.

Tom se vrátil sám. Dospělí se na něho vrhli. „Řekl, že za Lokim půjde sám. Že prý mu ukáže, proč se mu říká pohádkář. On mu tak někdo říká?"

Nechtěl, aby s ním někdo šel. Tohle bude konečně něco opravdu nebezpečného. Vlastně si chtěl s tím druhým jen promluvit, nepotřeboval k tomu nikoho dalšího. Změnil se do podoby jednoho z lidí, které viděl ve výjevu z náměstí. Čím více se přibližoval ke královu sídlu, tím silněji cítil, jak přichází o schopnosti. S dalším krokem měl zablokovaný přístup k magii. Byl bezbranný. Na druhou stranu může těžit z toho, že ho nikdo nepozná. Protože se nemůže vrátit do své původní podoby ani, kdyby chtěl.

Kráčel divadlem a pozoroval dění kolem sebe. Nikdo z těch, co ho míjeli, nevypadal šťastně. Jeho vláda neslibovala nic dobrého. Asi se opravdu otec rozhodl správně, když chtěl vládu předat Thorovi. Teď se tím však neměl v úmyslu dlouho zabývat. Dostal se před krále. Věděl, co se sluší. Poklekl před ním.

„Rychle mi sděl, co chceš a jdi. Nemám na nikoho náladu." Princi už bylo naprosto jasné, že se král vyčerpal a potřeboval nabrat nové síly.

„Můj králi, vidím, že máš starosti se svou říší. Přišel jsem ti navrhnout jedno řešení, jak bys mohl rozšířit své území lehce a trvale."

„Pokračuj."

„Je tady jedna země, ve středu Evropy. Mnoho staletí se nacházela pod nejrůznější nadvládou. Její národ je krotký. Udělají všechno, co se jim řekne. Určitě tě přivítají s otevřenou náručí. Dokonce je v jejich krvi zakořeněné mnohobožství. Socha jednoho z jejich domnělých bohů stále stojí a lidé k ní přicházejí a jeho jméno si pořád připomínají. Bude to pro tebe, můj pane, hračka převzít takovou zemi téměř bez odporu," klaněl se až k zemi.

„Jak se ta země jmenuje?"

„Česká republika."

„Děkuji, můžeš jít."

Postavil se. Ještě jednou se hluboce uklonil a odešel. Svou roli opustil, až když se dostal do vzdálenosti, o níž si myslel, že mu z ní nic nehrozí.


	14. Jede se na výlet

Superhrdinové vyčkávali v pronajatém bytě někde uprostřed Evropy. Thor jim prozradil plány svého bratra. Všichni jen mohli doufat, že se hromovládce nespletl. Princ se již seznámil se zbytkem týmu, jež si ho podezřívavě měřil. Dlouho se však mezi nimi nezdržel. S Tomem si šli radši prohlédnout památky.

Celá země žila minulostí jako, kdyby dnešní svět už za nic nestál a nedala se v něm najít ani jediná věc, která by si zasloužila zachovat.

„Říkal jsi, že studuješ," Loki začal s rozhovorem.

„Dostal jsem se na vysokou. Je to docela záhul," přitakal Tom.

„A proč tam tedy nejsi?"

„To je vysoká. Tam nemusím chodit každý den," vysvětlil jednoduše.

„Tak o takové výuce jsem ještě neslyšel."

„Ty mě tady nechceš?" zeptal se synovec s tázavým pohledem.

„Ne. Jen jinde bys byl ve větším bezpečí," prohlásil unaveně.

„Víš, že se čím dál víc podobáš tomu strýci, kterého jsem znal," kluk si ho zkoumavě prohlížel.

„Jako že se začínám měnit v monstrum? Děkuji, nechci," podíval se na svůj odraz ve vodě fontány.

„Ne, z mého pohledu byl strýc vždycky moc starostlivý člověk. Ty víš, jak to myslím. Asgardu vládl spravedlivě, ale málokdo mu rozuměl nebo chápal to, o co se snažil. Přesto všechno, nastolil rovnováhu mezi světy. A mě pomáhal vyrovnat se s některými věcmi, kterým táta nerozumí," chtěl mu říct, jak ho má rád.

Konečně neslyšel na svou osobu jen stížnosti. S tímhle polovičním člověkem si vytvořili hluboký vztah. Strašně by si přál vědět, co všechno s klukem zažili.

Stáli pod radniční věží. Mimořádný architektonický počin. Lidi však nic takového nezajímalo. Všechno berou jako samozřejmost. Málokdo se zastavil.

Dívali se vzhůru. „Myslíš, že už nás taťka hledá?" zeptal se Tom. Sice hleděli na hodiny, ale ani jeden z nich nezjišťoval čas.

„Mohl by. Brzy se začne stmívat," věnoval se na chvíli obloze. Tom radši zkontroloval mobil.

„Proč vlastně nechceš, abych si s Thorem promluvil o samotě?" tu otázku už měl dlouho na jazyku.

„Cože? Jak jsi na to přišel?" chlapec se tvářil nevině.

Loki si ho zkoumavě prohlédl. Nechal to být. Zatím. Měli jiné důležitější věci na starosti. Vyrazili zpátky na hotel.

Než však mohli někam dojít, na náměstí se z ničeho nic objevil zelený zjev. Hrdě se držel i přes svou značnou únavu. Prince to potěšilo. Mladíka zamrazilo. Nemohl odtrhnout oči od přízraku svého strýce.

„Já jsem král Loki. Vládnu Asgardu a některým státům Evropy. Dnes jsem přišel převzít vládu i nad vaší zemí." Někteří kolemjdoucí se zastavili v očekávání, že začíná nějaké divadelní představení. Jiní se jen otupěle podívali a šli dál. Pár lidí mu dokonce zatleskalo. Potěšený panovník se rozohnil.

Další osoby se znuděně odpojili od davu a šli radši domů. Představení jednoho herce neměli zrovna v lásce.

„Poklekněte před svým vládcem," zavolal král. Přihlížející na sebe mrkli a první řady klekli. „Řekl jsem kleknout!" Krajní postavy jen mávly rukou a daly se na cestu. Od zúčastněných se začalo ozývat: „Mě bolí nohy." „Mám operované koleno." „To bych se už nezvedl." „Zašpiním si kalhoty."

Král rezignoval: „Klekne si ten, kdo může."

Tom s Lokim si užívali humornou scénu, která se jim naskytla.

„Už můžeme vstát? Já, že už musím do roboty," ozval se zas nějaký buřič.

„Nikdo mi nebude odmlouvat. Je vám to jasné?"

Dav zaburácel souhlasným trochu znuděným: „Ano."

„Tak už teda vstaňte. Od teď jste mými poddanými. Je vám to jasné?"

„Jo," dav přestával mít trpělivost se špatným vystoupením.

„Já jsem váš bůh," prohlásil s rozpaženýma rukama. Pár osob se na sebe vyděšeně podívalo. Někdo z chumlu zavolal: „Jasně. Perun s tebou." Lid se začal parádně bavit. Opakovali pozdrav s jistým gestem ruky. Zdravili se tak mezi sebou i svého vládce.

„Jaký Perun? Já jsem Loki, vy jedna chásko!"

„Kde jsou?" netrpělivý princ se vydal ze stínu. Postupoval ke svému staršímu já. Rozvážným, klidným krokem se k němu blížil. Kolem jeho těla se rozlila zelená záře. Vystoupil ve svém formálním oděvu. Postavil se proti zloduchovi.

„Á, další dvojník," ozval se král Loki.

„Neposlouchej ho," vedle kouzelníka se objevil bratr.

Tom neschopen pohybu stál v jejich úkrytu a bezmocně pozoroval rozepři mezi otcem, strýcem a jeho mladším já. Vypadalo to jako jeho nejhorší noční můra.

„Taky ti slíbil, že za něho odvedeš veškerou práci a za to tě uzavře před světem?" Otázaný netušil, o co jde. Podíval se pro záchranu k Thorovi. Ten se v dalším okamžiku vrhl na samozvaného krále.

„Rozejděte se, pokud nechcete přijít k úrazu," varoval kapitán.

„Okamžitě ze mě slez," zařval padouch na hrdinu, který ho před chvíli sejmul k zemi. Král se připravil k útoku. Thor se pod jeho dotekem změnil v neškodné štěně. Mág se narovnal. Zloduch měl pořád ještě dost sil na to, aby se dokázal vypořádat se svými protivníky. Psík se otřepal. Hrozivě vrčel a v dalším okamžiku šel po viníkově nohavici. Zakousl se a snažil se nepustit. Muž s ním však neměl trpělivost. Setřásl psa a odkopl ho stranou. Zvíře zakňučelo. Tom se k němu bezmyšlenkovitě vrhl a odnesl štěně do bezpečí. Loki musel jednat.

Zločinec na chvíli povolil v opatrnosti. S posměchem sledoval záchranu psa. Kapitán se chopil příležitosti. Zaútočil na krále. Princ se snažil zablokovat královu magii. Dokázal by to, kdyby ho nic nerozptylovalo. Posunul se směrem od bojiště. Všichni na něho hleděli jako na zbabělce. On je ignoroval. Opřel se o roh budovy a fixoval pohled na svého soupeře. Dokola mumlal jakousi formuli.

Tom stál opodál, hlídal rozčílené štěně. Držel ho pevně v náručí a nehodlal své sevření povolit. Kapitán se do krále pustil svým nezničitelným štítem. Scarlet Witch je jistila z dálky. Ant-mana nebylo vidět, ale to neznamenalo, že se nezapojil. Spiderman nakonec svázal viníka do kozelce.

I když už byl protivník svázaný, Loki stále nepřestával s blokací. Nevěděl, jak silné jeho druhé já je. Náhle přiletěla helikoptéra a odnesla vězně společně se superhrdiny. Tom ho neukázněně vyrušil. Položil mu ruku na rameno. Princ se lekl. Okamžitě se přestal soustředit. Díval se upřeně na vysokoškoláka.

„Loki, mohl bys?" podal mu štěně.

Princ ho pohladil po hřbetu a položil zvíře na zem. „Sedni," zavelel. Pes nespokojeně zavrčel, ale poslechl. Zahalil ho zelený kouř a v dalším okamžiku se před nimi objevil Thor. Kluk se mu vrhl kolem krku.

„Díky, bratře." V odpověď se mu dostalo kynutí hlavou. Princ byl zmatený. V hlavě se mu honil předešlý rozhovor. Král říkal věci, kterým naprosto nerozuměl. Něco mu určitě tajili. Potřeboval přijít na to co, ale nevěděl jak, když mu nikdo nechtěl nic přiznat.


	15. Zdroj života

„Heimdalle, otevři Bifrost," Thor zařval do ticha opuštěné planiny. Všichni tři byli během chvíle přemístěni do otevřené prostory. Strážce je uvítal a uzavřel bránu. Podivně si prohlížel Lokiho, který se snažil nevnímat jeho pohled. Toho šmíráka neměl rád. Proč by měl někdo vědět o všem, co se kde šustne. Každý přece touží po chvílích skutečného soukromí.

„Jak to tady vypadá, Heimdalle?" chtěl vědět Thor.

„Děli se tu věci, kterým jsem naprosto nerozuměl. Myslím, že v tom má Loki prsty."

„Nechcete s tím už všichni přestat? Za co zase můžu?" protestoval.

„Radši byste si měli promluvit s vojáky. Mě není dovoleno sledovat panovníkovi kroky," šlehl pohledem ke kouzelníkovi.

Museli jít pěšky. Duhový most se táhl. Trojice se viděla na druhé straně dávno předtím, než se tam doopravdy dostala. Mág se zastavil před ženskou sochou. „Co tu dělá matčina socha?"

Teď nešlo zapírat. Tom promluvil: „Nechal jsi ji postavit hned po tom, co ses stal králem. Udělal jsi to na její počest."

„Ona zemřela?"

„Je mi to líto," sdělil synovec. Nastalo hluboké ticho. Dorazili na cvičiště. Přistoupil k nim velitel: „Pane," tikal pohledem mezi dvěma muži.

„Co se tady děje?" spustil znovu Thor.

„Chystáme se na vzpouru. Kraji dochází voda a nějací vesničané chtějí svrhnout krále, dokud se neobjevíte," pravil k pánu hromů.

„Měli bychom se tam podívat," navrhl Loki. Vzali si koně a vyrazili na cestu. Mladší z bratrů byl zádumčivý. Jeli někam, kde ho opět měli za nejhoršího. Dokonce proti němu chtěli vytáhnout. Proč by něco takového dělal? Vlastním lidem? Vzít někomu vodu představoval ten nejhorší trest, který si dokázal představit. Aby se na něho ta smečka rovnou nevrhla, musel se držet zpátky. Nechal jednat Thora. Na něho všichni dají.

Nespokojení obyvatelé obklopili Thora a jeden přes druhého mu vysvětlovali, co se stalo. Zbývající dva se vyplížili. Vydali se do hor, v nichž pramenily řeky stékající do kraje. Terén nevynikal v přístupnosti. Prodírali se nejrůznějším proschlým podrostem, než se dostali někam výš.

Procházeli vyschlým korytem. Tady voda netekla už hodně dlouho. Stoupali stále dál. Nikde ani živáčka. Dostali se do místa, kde se měl nacházet jeden z pramenů. Poznali to podle končícího koryta řeky. Všude však byla jen hromada kamení. Před nějakou dobou tady muselo dojít k sesuvu. Balvany zahradily toky, proto se voda nemohla dostat do nížin.

Co se dalo, mládenci odvalili, ale ty největší kusy ležely ještě před nimi. Nárazová změna teploty, o níž se oba pokusili, narušila celistvost hornin a ty se naštěstí rozpadly v prach.

Na povrch začala prosakovat voda a následně se koryto opět plnilo vodou. Sucho zažehnali. Strýc se synovcem sestupovali do vesnice. Řeka je předběhla. Než došli mezi domy, všude vládlo veselí a obyvatelé oslavovali Thorův velký čin. Nikdo už díky němu nebude žíznit. On však jakoukoli zásluhu odmítal, jak byl skromný.

Vrátili se do paláce. Loki chtěl vidět vězení. Co když tam byl někdo, koho sem uvrhl ten netvor. Doprovázel je jeden ze členů osobní gardy. Vyložil jim nedávný případ zadrženého revolucionáře z řad stráže. Královská rodina se s ním chtěla setkat.

Museli projít až na úplný konec podzemí. Nikdo z přihlížejících zadržených z nich nespouštěl oči.

„Tato cela byla zkonstruovaná pro ty nejhorší případy. Není z ní vidět ven a ani my nevidíme dovnitř. Ale přesto existuje jeden způsob, jak tam můžeme nahlédnout. A to když nám vaše výsost dá klíč," vyložil strážný.

„Já ho u sebe nemám. Musí být ještě nějaké jiné řešení. Jak dostáváte dovnitř jídlo?"

„Normálně prostoupí zdí. Je to polopropustná stěna. Co chceme, se dostane dovnitř, ale ven nic."

„To se tam musí hromadit věci," podotkl Loki.

„Nejsem si jistý tím, jak to funguje."

Přistoupil k polopropustné zdi a přejel po ní prsty. Na první dotek měla podobnou strukturu jako všechno kolem, ale bylo to jen zdání. Prsty odtáhl a stěna začala mizet. Musela mít v sobě zakódovanou stopu svého panovníka, stejně jako stůl v jeho pracovně. Důmyslné.

Nahlédli dovnitř. V první chvíli nic neviděli. Pak se Loki otočil za tichým hlasem v levém rohu cely a spatřil sklíčenou postavu. Zůstal stát jako přikovaný. Stejně tak i ostatní jeho společníci.


	16. Den otců

Před sklíčenou postavou stály dva přízraky. Dva otcové. Laufey a Odin. Oba se na nepovedeného syna dívali s despektem. „Nejmenší mrazivý obr, co se kdy narodil. Taková potupa. Zasloužil sis akorát smrt," počastoval ho Laufey.

„Jak jsem mohl věřit tomu, že bys mohl být hoden stát se králem Asgardu. Nikdy nezapřeš svůj původ. Jsi stvůra," přidal se Odin.

„Jakmile ses narodil, hned bylo jasné, že nejsi normální. Byl jsi prokletím pro celý svůj národ. Nebyl nikdo, kdo by tě chtěl zachránit. Měl jsi být obětován, to byl tvůj jediný úkol. A ty jsi to zkazil. Nejsi k ničemu," Laufey přidal.

„Celou dobu jsem tě vychovával jako vlastního syna a jak ses mi odvděčil. Choval ses jako rozmazlený budižkničemu, který dokázal akorát zhatit moje plány."

„To není pravda," snažil se obhájit z posledních sil.

„Ulevilo se mi, když jsem zjistil, že tě někdo unesl. Byla to ta nejlepší věc, co kdo mohl pro mě udělat. Konečně jsem mohl s klidným srdcem usnout."

„Myslel jsem, že tě naší výchovou změním. Udělám z tebe civilizovaného muže, zbavím tě tvého neblahého osudu. Ale ty jsi stál tvrdošíjně na svém. Vězení je jediné místo, kde je před tebou svět v bezpečí," konstatoval Odin.

Vypadalo to, jakoby se snažili předhánět.

„A jak ses mi odvděčil, za to všechno, co jsem pro tebe udělal?" vznesl Všeotec řečnickou otázku.

„Zradil jsi mě," promluvili současně.

Začali mluvit jeden přes druhého. „Uvrhl jsi mě do vyhnanství. Mě, svého vlastního otce."

„Zabil jsi mě. Zabil jsi vlastního otce."

„Nemám otce," špitl chlapec, který se snažil si zakrýt uši, aby dál neslyšel.

„Ale máš," zaznělo od obou.

„Kdo by ti asi jinak dal život?" dodal Laufey.

„Kdo tě vychoval v pravého muže a následníka trůnu?" vyslovil Odin.

„Dali jsme ti první poslední a ty sis ničeho z toho nevážil. Nám všem jsi jenom ubližoval. Dělal jsi nám ze života peklo. Můžeme být rádi, že už s tebou nemáme nic společného. Celý vesmír si oddechne, až v téhle cele vydechneš naposledy." Mluvili současně. O to bylo cokoliv, co řekli, mnohem tíživější a každé slovo se sneslo na obžalovaného jako rána kladivem.

„Jsi slaboch. Vždycky jsi byl, dokonce ses tak i narodil. Nezasloužíš si nic jiného než zemřít."

Syn se třásl pod jejich argumenty. Neměl sílu k obraně. Jeho situace ho naprosto vyčerpala. Pokud by měl příležitost, klidně by s tím vším skoncoval, jen aby je už nemusel poslouchat.

„Jsi naše zkáza. Všech devíti světů."

Ucítil jemné doteky na svém těle. Neodvážil se podívat. Někdo ho objal. Držel jeho hlavu ve svých dlaních a mírně mu ji zvedl. Otevřel oči. Hleděl na svou matku, která zastínila ostatní bytosti v místnosti.

„Chlapče, neposlouchej je. Oni ti chtějí jen ublížit. Podívej se na mě. Mám tě ráda a jsem pyšná na to, co se z tebe stalo. Jsi můj milovaný syn a nikdy to nebude jinak. Proto buď statečný. Bojuj."


	17. Buď zdráv

Stáli jako opaření. Před nimi na zemi ležela schoulená postava. Tom, známý samaritán, přistoupil opatrně k vězni. Nemohl rozumět jedinému slovu, které vydával zajatec. Jemně mu odhrnul dlouhé černé vlasy z obličeje. Osoba se polekala, ale neprovedla žádnou účinnou reakci, dál spočívala bez hnutí na podlaze. Odhalila se jim známá tvář. Pokolikáté v poslední době? Tahle však měla starosti vepsané v každé kontuře a nezdravě popelavou barvu. Tohle musel být pravý vládce Asgardu, ten o němž před nedávnem mluvili.

Tom vzhlédl sklíčeně ke svému otci. „Kolik jich ještě je?" prohodil Thor podrážděně. Vzal bezvládné tělo do náruče a odnesl ho pryč. Loki za nimi šel tiše zabraný do vlastních myšlenek.

Již několik dní strávil synovec u lůžka svého strýce, ale jeho stav se vůbec nelepšil. I když občas otevřel oči, měl v nich prázdný pohled. Nemohl vědět, kde se nachází ani, kdo u něho stráží. Jeho tělo bylo chladné jako led. Tom nikdy neviděl svého příbuzného tak bezmocného. Bál se o něho.

Princ Loki k nim zavítal, aby zjistil, jak na tom je pacient. Návštěva ho akorát víc zarmoutila. Kdyby ho vážně otec poslal z minulosti, určitě by ho již vrátil zpátky, jeho úkol přece již dávno skončil. Uvažoval o slovech, jež mu sdělilo jeho zlé já. Pokud byl opravdu dvojníkem vytvořeným tímto mužem, což se každé živé bytosti zdá naprosto šílené, pak nechtěl žít v tomto světě. Každý ho zde má za špatného, ještě předtím než vůbec něco udělá. Všichni jím opovrhují. Matka zemřela, otec nezvěstný. Všechno bylo špatně.

„Necháš nás o samotě? Něco zkusím," navrhl Tomovi.

Unavený chlapec vstal a opustil místnost. Zavřel za sebou dveře.

Princ vytáhl z kapsy kámen, který vypadl zloduchovi, když ho Thor srazil k zemi. Postavil ho na pelest postele. Sáhl na rameno ležícího lazara a nechal mezi nimi proudit zelené pramínky. Vpíjely se do bezvědomého jako by byl vyprahlý. Princ cítil, jak ho opouští síly, ale neustával. Věděl dobře, co ho čeká. Neměl strach. Možná obavy.

Když se Tom vrátil do pokoje, našel tam jen svého strýce ve stejné poloze, v jaké ho opustil. Na zemi vedle postele objevil sotva dvaceticentimetrový model mladého monarchy. Postavil ho na římsu vedle růžového kamene a přidal k tomu ještě jednu fotku. Sebral ji z Lokiho složky. Procházeli se na ní ruku v ruce při návštěvě zoologické zahrady.

Rozrazily se dveře a v nich se objevil Thor. Po dobu bratrovi neschopnosti na něm ležela zpráva říše a už toho začínal mít dost. Dal si na chvíli pauzu. Hlučnými kroky přešel místnost. Dopadl vedle postele. Nárazová vlna udělala svou práci. „Prober se." Muž na posteli otevřel oči.

Dlouho si zvykal na nepříjemné světlo. Potom zaostřil na bratra. „Kde to jsem?"

„Jsi doma."

„Doma?"

„Ano," ujišťoval ho Thor.

„Kde je matka?"

„Zemřela," připomněl bratr.

Pomalu se rozhlédl po místnosti. Hledal ještě někoho. Náhle narazil na mladého muže, který se zrovna držel trochu zpátky. Obával se, že ho strýc nepozná. „Tome," přivítal ho mág s lehkým úsměvem. Přistoupil k němu. „Neměl bys být ve škole?" zeptal se synovce.

„Víš, že tam nemusím být pořád," mladík se usmíval.

„To je vlastně pravda." Za chvíli opět zavřel oči a usnul. Byl ještě hodně unavený. Už začínal chápat, proč Odin tak hluboce spal. Jenže ten na druhou stranu nestrávil tolik času ve vězení, které z něho vysávalo veškerou sílu.


	18. Ten, který je hoden

Konečně se dokázal vrátit do reality. Porozhlédl se přítomným pohledem po místnosti. Nijak ho nepotěšilo, co viděl. Uvědomil si, že ho umístili na ošetřovnu. Ležel tu ve tmě a dusil ho zápach nemocí. Kolem kmitalo několik zdravotníků.

Zastavil nejbližšího z nich. „Můžete mi vysvětlit, proč je tu taková tma? Roztáhněte závěsy a otevřete okno, nedá se tu dýchat. Zajímalo by mě, jestli se vám tady povedlo někoho uzdravit," posadil se na posteli. Pracovník rozdělil úkoly a během chvíle bylo všechno podle panovníkových požadavků.

Znovu si prohlédl své okolí. Všiml si předmětu, který tu neměl co dělat. Vedle nedaleké židle se povalovalo opuštěné, nikým nehlídané, bratrovo mocné kladivo. Thor si prostě nedokázal dát pozor na své věci. Možná proto si ho dokáže Mjölnir sám najít. Každopádně to bylo od něho značně lehkomyslné. Aspoň tuhle jedinou věc by si mohl hlídat.

Uslyšel hlučné kroky šířící se chodbou. Seděl se založenýma rukama a čekal. Rozrazily se dveře a v nich se objevila známá tvář. Bez pozdravu šel rovnou k věci. „Neviděl jsi někde Mjölnir? Nemůžu ho nikde najít a potřebuju ho co nejdřív."

„A proč si ho nezavoláš?" odvětil mu kouzelník.

„Nechtěl jsem tě naštvat tím, že bych třeba zbořil zeď, když ještě nejsi v pořádku."

„Já jsem v naprostém pořádku. Starej se o sebe." Nesnášel, když na něho bratr bral ohledy, nic takového nepotřeboval. Na druhou stranu byl rád za jeho opatrnost, pokud by se kladivo probojovalo zdí, k čemuž by bezpochyby došlo, mohla by se sesunout na ošetřovnu celá jedna stěna a to by nedopadlo dobře. „Leží támhle v rohu tak nešťastně, že se divím, že se o něj ještě nikdo nezakopl. Už jsi dospělý, mohl by sis své věci hlídat sám," dodal a ukázal do kouta na zmiňovaný předmět.

„O co jsem přišel?" do pokoje se vřítil Tom. Zrovna se vrátil ze školy. Batoh hodil k nohám strýcova lůžka. Muž si je oba změřil pohledem. Někdy byl jeden jako druhý.

„Jen jsem něco hledal," řekl otec. Přistoupil ke kladivu. Chytil ho za rukojeť. Na ruce se mu napnuly všechny možné svaly, ale nástroj se ani nepohnul.

„Mohl by mi někdo z vás dvou říct, co se v poslední době dělo na Asgardu?" zajímalo vládce. Naprosto nevěnoval pozornost tomu, co prováděl jeho nevlastní bratr. Díval se střídavě na každého z nich. Tom jen pokrčil rameny. Měl trochu jiné starosti. Pomalu mu začínalo zkouškové a to se teprve ukazuje vysoká škola v pravém světle.

„Zeptej se Heimdalla. Ten má o všem přehled. Kdyby se něco dělo, určitě by nám to nechal vzkázat," odpověděl zadýchaný pán hromů. Stále se snažil ze všech sil odlepit kladivo od země.

„Takže mi chceš říct, že se vůbec nezajímáš o to, co se děje ve tvé vlastní zemi? A přestaň blbnout s tou tvou hračkou," energicky vstal. Nasupeně přešel pokoj. Vzal jednou rukou rukojeť a podal předmět udivenému bratrovi. Tom si podezřívavě prohlížel svého strýce.

„Loki?" Thor byl překvapený.

„Co je? Asi ta tvoje věc už má dost toho, jak ji vždycky někde zapomeneš," znuděně odpověděl.

„Jak to, že jsi ho zvedl?"

„Existuje jen jedno vysvětlení," prohlásil učeně. „Jsem toho hoden. Obětoval jsem svůj život. A zároveň jsem bystřejší, chytřejší, důvtipnější a schopnější než ty. Máš snad jiný názor?"

„Že než schopnější, jsi rozhodně všehoschopný," poznamenal bratr. Tom, který se držel při okraji postele a pozoroval se zájmem situaci, jíž byl svědkem, se zeptal: „Mohl bych to taky zkusit?"

Muži mu pokynuli. Přistoupil ke kladivu. Řemínkem provlékl ruku a uchopil násadu. Zvedl předmět, jako by nic nevážil. „Asi jsem ho také hoden." Náhle se rozesmál a hodil zbraní směrem ke strýci. Ještě ve vzduchu ji zachytil. „Hoden prohlédnout kouzelnický trik," dodal.

„Kde je?" Thorovi již došlo, o co tady šlo.

Šprýmař se pobaveně usmál. Dlaně měl rázem prázdné a v jednom koutě se objevil Mjölnir.

„Je vidět, že už jsi zcela zdráv," prohlásil hromovládce a okamžitě se vydal za svým kladivem.

„A právě kvůli tomu jsem to udělal," rozesmál se. Obrátil se směrem k Tomovi: „Aspoň že ses do toho vložil, delší dobu už bych nedokázal udržet vážnou tvář."

ɤ ɤ ɤ

 **Tady příběh končí. Děkuji všem, kteří měli dost odvahy a výdrže na to, aby dočetli až sem. A zároveň děkuji za povzbudivé komentáře, moc mi to pomohlo :).**


End file.
